LI kiwi DL
by Le Petit Pandacorne Du Mpreg
Summary: "Pardon patron mais j'ai échoué" "Ah bon… ? Je vais serrer le kiki à qui à ton avis ?" " À...Bibi?" "Oui, alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire" "Oui, maître" Warning ! Sweet SM


**+LI kiwi DL original **

_PetitPandaCorneDuMpreg_

_**Résumé :**_

"Pardon patron mais j'ai échoué"

"Ah bon… ? Je vais serrer le kiki à qui à ton avis ?"

" À...Bibi?"

"Oui, alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire"

"Oui, maître"

Warning ! Sweet SM

_**Notes**_ **_:_**

Ceci est une ficlette (petite fiction) originale que j'ai eu envie d'écrire quand je m'ennuyais dans les bouchons.

Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes ayant existées ou existantes est purement fortuite.

* * *

Harald est un homme de 35 ans grand, fort, brun et possède une paire incroyable d'yeux marron/vert. Il eut vite fait fortune avec la création de son entreprise, il y a plus de 15 ans.

Dernièrement, une autre entreprise c'était implantée dans le même secteur et proposant les mêmes biens et services mais moins cher. Il avait bien entendu convoqué le tribunale des commerces pour concurrence déloyale mais le jugement n'a pas été en sa faveur.

Loin d'être démotivé, il recruta une équipe spéciale pour une vision jeune et créative afin de contrer cette concurrence.

Et c'était au sein de cette nouvelle équipe que sa routine se retrouva toute chamboulée.

Ce curieux changement avait un nom : Andy. C'était un jeune homme de 24 ans blond avec les bout d'un bleu passé, rappelant ses yeux et était finement musclé avec une gueule d'ange. Ce jeune homme l'avait tout de suite hypnotisé. Il ne savait pourquoi.

Harald n'était absolument pas le genre de personne à se poser la question sur le sexe de la personne avec qui il couche. Parce que oui, il était bi et fier de l'être car se limiter à un seul sexe, c'était se priver de toute les possibilités et sensations que l'autre pouvait offrir, selon lui. Et il en avait connu des expériences, rien ne pourrait le choquer dorénavant mais ce n'était que des coups sans lendemain. Bon… ça serait mentir d'omettre qu'il eu 2 ou 3 relations plutôt sérieuse mais cela ne durait jamais au delà de 1 an.

Pourquoi ? A cause de son insatiable envie de sex. Ses partenaires ne pouvaient supporter plus ses envies et l'idée qu'il parte voir ailleurs était de hors question pour eux . Mais… il ne savait pas… il avait envie de tenter l'expérience avec le jeune blond.

Harald avait déjà commencé un rapprochement professionnel, puis à la machine à café prenant l'occasion, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, de le toucher des bouts des doigts et d'envoyer des regards explicite. A chaque fois que ça arrivait, Andy prenait une jolie teinte rosée. Cela lui faisait paraître fragile, prude et innocent. Trop - Mignon. Il s'était alors juré de lui faire prendre cette teinte aussi souvent qu'il pouvait.

Harald avait envie de prendre son temps pour une fois. Son petit ange qui ne faut pas brusquer et savoir le profiter comme un très bon whisky

C'était au bout de 1 mois et demi, qu'il s'élança. Il avait prétexté un dîner professionnel pour le faire venir dans son bureau.

"Vous m'avez fait venir ?"

"Oui, je tenais à vous parler. Étant donné vos brillants résultats, je me disais donc qu'il serait bien de vous présenter à certaines personnes lors d'un dîner qui ce passera ce soir afin de vous élever socialement et vous offrir un poste en tant que mon secrétaire attitré."

"Attendez, vous me proposer un dîner avec vous ?"

"Oui, kof kof, mais professionnel"

"Seulement profesionnel? "

"Oui"

"Alors je refuse"

"Qu… Comment ?! Vous refuser un poste aussi prestigieux ?!"

"Vous savez, on m'a proposé un poste encore plus prestigieux ailleurs. Pourtant, je suis toujours ici en tant que simple employé. Pour quelle raison suis-je encore ici à votre avis ?"

Andy avait posé cette question en toute sérénité mais cela eut l'effet complètement inverse sur le pauvre cerveau de notre brun. Pendant, que le PDG réfléchissait, la tête et le regard baissé, Andy se rapprocha à pasde loup jusqu'à ce que leurs deux nez se touche.

"Monsieur, regardez moi"

"C'est vous qui me faites rester. Je pensais qu'un homme aussi beau et fort tel que vous aurez forcément une femme ou au moins une copine mais...hum !"

Harald avait lever de suite la tête et prit cette bouche trop en mouvement, trop proche, trop tentatrice, trop… trop tout ! Le baiser avait tout de suite été très intense, tellement que le bassin du blond se cogna contre le bureau. Ce qui eut le mérite de réveiller de sa transe le patron.

"Pardon, je me suis emporté…" s'excusa Harald s'éloignant légèrement

"Pas besoin d'excuse…" répliqua Andy avant d'empoigner à pleine main le "paquet du brun "... Ca, ça suffira"

Andy poussa le patron sur son fauteuil et s'assit sur lui, faisant des mouvements avec ses hanches pour stimuler leurs verges.

"Vous savez, j'ai été vraiment sage en vous attendant aussi longtemps. Vous aurez déjà été dans la casserole si ça ne tenait qu'à moi."

Dans la tête de Harald, l'image de l'ange pure et innocent qu'il c'était fait de Andy se cassa instantanément.

Pendant que le brun était toujours dans ses pensées, le plus jeune avait fait durcir complètement la verge de celui-ci et se glissa à terre pour baisser la braguette, déboutonner le pantalon et enfin baisser l'élastique du caleçon. Faisant, ainsi, prendre l'air au gland du plus vieux mais pas pour très longtemps car une langue taquine et experte vint à lui.

C'est à ce moment là que Harald reprit pieds sur terre et fixa intensément ce faux ange s'affairer à sa tâche.

"Tu n'es qu'un sale petit maso de m'avoir fait croire que tu étais un ange..." gronda Harald, tout en retirant sa cravate "... Tu vas voir, ce qu'il va t'en couter"

Seul un rire lui répondit, faisant vibrer par la même occasion le gland en bouche. Il leva les yeux mais ça vision devint noire. Quelque chose lui entravait les yeux, il voulut l'enlever mais la voix dominante du grand brun tona.

"Si tu oses le toucher ou pire l'enlever, je te laisserai jouir seulement quand tu criera grâce" prévenu-il en utilisant la propre cravate du blond en guise de lien pour les poignets.

"Oui, maître" frissonna de tout son corps Andy

"Bien. Si tu le veux, nous allons jouer à un jeu… Les règles sont simples, je suis ton maître et toi tu es Bibi. Tu ne parles et ne jouis pas sans mon autorisation, tu m'obéis et si tu veux arrêtez prononce seulement le mot "rouge". Ne l'oublie pas car si tu dis "non", je ne t'écouterais pas et en plus tu subiras une punition comme tu m'auras désobéis. Es-tu d'accord avec ses termes ?"

"Oui" souffla le blond. Une forte claque retentit sur son postérieur "Han !"

"T'ai-je autorisé à parler ? Non ! Alors je réitère ma question... Es-tu d'accord avec ses termes ?"

Le dominé ne fit pas 2 fois la même erreur, bien qu'il eût adoré la fessé, et hocha positivement de la tête.

Harald commença à déboutonner la chemise et glisser le pantalon en même temps que son boxer à son soumis. Le mettant ainsi nu et totalement disponible.

"Tu es bien mieux accoutré comme ça. Viens, continuons sur le canapé"

Harald se leva et enleva son pantalon devenu trop gênant. Il entraîna Andy avec lui.

Une fois près du canapé, il s'affala dessus et attrapa les hanches de celui-ci, toujours debout.

"Bien, bien. Maintenant agenouille-toi devant ton maître…" Andy s'exécuta rapidement "... et montre moi comment tu utilises ta bouche." Ordonna Harald, enlevant son pantalon d'une main, tout en caressant la susdite bouche de l'autre avec son pouce.

Andy baissa la tête et commença par humer l'odeur masculine si caractéristique se dégageant du boxer et se pourlécha les lèvres. Par la suite, il frotta son visage contre la verge jusqu'à l'obtention d'une certaine humidité. Il la lapa avec application, faisant agrandir la tâche humide. Content de son manège, il ne voulut pas faire attendre son maître plus longtemps. Il tend sa langue et re-dégagea le gland du boxer pour le prendre en bouche.

Alors que Harald ne faisait que soupirer de plaisir, le fait qu'une attention toute particulière soit donnée à son érection, lui fit pousser réellement un gémissement.

"Tu es doué… Tiens, régale-toi" présenta le brun en descendant son boxer pour le mettre à terre et guider d'une main la tête de son amant jusqu'à la totalité de sa verge fièrement dressée et nue.

Et Andy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il goba l'entre-jambe du plus vieux et le suça comme une sucette. Une fois de temps en temps il jouait avec avec sa langue les bourses de son maître. Andy savait y faire et ce n'est pas les gémissement devenu beaucoup plus bruyant, maintenant, qui diront le contraire. Extrêmement excité, il commença à s'enfoncer des doigts en lui.

"Eh ! Mon pénis ne te suffit pas ?! De plus, t'ai-je autorisé à te pénétrer ? Non. Et la raison est simple, je suis le seul qui est autorisé à le faire. Alors retire de suite tes doigts si tu ne veux pas une punition" revendiqua Harald, ré-ouvrant ses yeux, n'ayant pas eut conscience de les avoir fermé.

Le plus jeune leva la tête, sûr que s'il n'avait pas le fameux bandeau il le regarderait avec des yeux remplis de malice et luxure. Il suça plus vite et plus fort. Non préparer à cela, Harald perdit de la force pour contrer et sentit quelque chose se mettre sur ses poignets.

Andy avait réussi à se libérer de l'étreinte du noeud à ses poignets et l'apposer sur ceux de son maître. Serrant bien évidemment plus fort. Il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et se mit à califourchon sur son brun.

"Bien, à moi de jouer maintenant" Dicta le jeune blond, enlevant le bandeau de ses yeux pour le mettre sur ceux du brun.

Le piéger ne put dire mots puisqu'une langue avide entra dans sa bouche. Et il y répondit avec plaisir

_Ça peut être intéressant_

"Hum, d'accord je te laisse faire. Comment suis-je censé t'appeler" demanda Harald

"M'appeler ? Tu n'auras pas le temps de m'appeler. Tu crieras mon nom" susurra Andy à l'oreille de son dominant

Un frisson coula sur la colonne vertébrale de Harald à ces mots. Provoquant un spasme dans tout son corps. Il sentit le corps du blond le quitter ainsi que sa prise sur les liens, puis revenir quelque seconde après mais dans un autre sens. Sa verge se faisait entourer et frotter par les deux jeunes globes de chaires. Etant donné que ses liens aux poignets étaient misent en avant, il pût entourer le corps de l'autre homme de ses bras, lui malaxer le torse et lui tripoter les tétons.

"Tu mouilles tellement que je pourrais accueillir ta verge immédiatement et sans lubrifiant"

Mêlant les paroles aux gestes Andy ne perdit pas plus de temps en bavardage et s'enfourcha sans problèmes sur cette érection qui ne demandait qu'à trouver son endroit chaud. Le sexe en lui semblait chaud et vibrant. Il commença, alors, des mouvements de bassin, tout doux. Il voulait prendre son temps. Mais c'était surtout le fait que s'il faisait des mouvements trop rapide ou brusque, il allait jouir. Et… jouir pour une première fois, ça la foutait mal. Il se contenta de se frotter, de passer et repasser sur l'intimité de son amant.

"Ah...Votre sexe se molde à mon corps à la perfection, maître. Hum… !" souffla t-il de plaisir

D'un mouvement, Harald les fit basculer sur le côté. Ils étaient ainsi allongés, l'un sur l'autre. Le brun se retira, faisant gémir par la perte le blond. Celui-ci se mit à bouger du bassin à la recherche du sexe tant manqué. Le propriétaire dudit sexe exhaussa le souhait en s'enfonçant, d'une puissante poussée. A cette brusquerie, Andy cria de plaisir de tout son soûl.

Cette sensation d'être enfin satisfait, ce besoin de se sentir rempli et comblé. Ce désir d'être avec lui, contre lui, et de le recevoir en soi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire jou… quoi ? Une des mains à Harald enserrait le sexe d'Andy, l'empêchant de jouir.

" Nan, nan… s'il te plaît… laisse moi jouir ! huuum !" se tortilla Andy

"Je t'avais prévenu que si tu enlevais cette cravate de tes yeux je t'empêcherai de jouir jusqu'à ce je décide"

"Nan, les règles étaient jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce"

"Tu as voulu changer les règles alors je les change moi aussi"

Il ne lui faut quelques déhanchements pour trouver sa prostate et tire alors sur ses liens pour se déhancher en lui avec une lenteur. Faisant ainsi gémir de frustration le receveur.

"La nuit est encore longue et je compte bien en profiter un maximum."

Harald continua de varier entre periode lente et déchainer sans juste milieu. Malgré sa liberté, Andy se sentit comme sa chose. Et il devait bien l'avouer, il adorait ça. Harald jouit plusieurs fois et Andy aussi mais de manière interne. C'est seulement tard, vers 5h30 du matin qu'il concéda à ce que son blond jouisse. Ce fut tellement fort et éprouvant pour celui-ci qu'il s'évanouissa juste après.

OoXOo

Andy se réveilla quelques heures après, recouvert d'un plaid. Tout d'abord, il essaya de se remettre les idées en place quand un flash de sa soirée le traversa. Inévitablement, il gigota légèrement.

"Hum…!" il gémit autant par la douleur dans son arrière train qui vint l'assaillir que par gêne.

Le gémissement attira de suite l'attention de Harald à son bureau remplissant quelques papiers administratifs. Il vint donc à son encontre, s'enquérir de son état.

"Ca va ?" s'assit-il, par terre, devant son amant.

"J'ai super mal au cul !"

Surpris par une aussi franche reponse, Harald eclata de rire.

"C'est pas drôle je te ferais dire…" Bouda Andy.

"Hahaha oui, c'est vrai. Haha" pouffa-il par moment. Caressant les cheveux de l'homme en face de lui.

Andy profita de cette caresse en fermant les yeux.

"Tu sais…" commença Harald "... J'ai tout de suite sentie une connexion entre nous et… je me demandais si… tu étais d'accord pour sortir avec moi…?"

C'était au tour du plus jeune de rire.

"Qu'est qu'il y a ? J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? Je suis très sérieux en disant ça." bouda à son tour le plus vieux

"Haha je sais, je sais. C'est juste que le fait de voir que tu es tout hésitant maintenant me fais rire, haha."

Un ange passa.

"Alors?"

"Bien sûr que je le veux ! J'ai ressenti aussi cette même alchimie la 1ere fois que l'on c'est rencontré."

Ils s'embrassèrent, formant ainsi leur couple.

"Si tu veux bien que l'on recommence ce genre de partie, j'aimerai t'appeler "bibi", si ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Bibi ? Pourquoi ?"

"... . Parce qu'à certain moment… hum… tu me rappelles un animal que j'ai eu" Hésita à dire le plus vieux.

"Un animal ? Alors pour toi je serai releguer au rang d'animal de compagnie lors de nos parties ?"

Harald commença à se ratatiner.

"Bien pourquoi pas… Ca me derange pas… Dans certaines familles, les gens prennent plus soins de leurs animaux de compagnie que de leurs propres familles."

La reponse surprit sincèrement Harald qui se remit à rire.

"Normalement c'est pas ce qu'on me dit, haha"

"Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que l'on vous réponds monsieur super sexy ?"

" "Va te faire foutre" "

Et ils rirent ensemble avant de s'embrasser amoureusement.

OoXOo

_2 ans plus tard. Andy fut promut au rang de secrétaire personnel du PDG et celui-ci réussit à trouver un accord entre son entreprise et celui de son concurrent faisant ainsi diminuer l'impact négatives de ses affaires._

Andy et Harald était un couple épanouis. Au bout de 9 mois ils avaient déménagés ensembles et avaient presque épuisé toutes les positions que le kamasutra pouvait leur offrir. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, cela à été dur au début et beaucoup de confit à dû être essuyés. Mais à force de communication et de sex, ils s'étaient ouvert l'un à l'autre et sont devenu le couple qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

Dès que l'un avait envie de l'autre, ils se téléphonaient en se disant 1 mots clés. "Bibi" pour l'un et "Maître" pour l'autre.

"Pardon patron mais j'ai échoué"

"Ah bon… ? Je vais serrer le kiki à qui à ton avis ?"

" À...Bibi?"

"Oui, alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire"

"Oui, maître"

OoXOo

_5 ans plus. Chez Harald et Andy._

Après une intense séance de sex, Harald se redressa et fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Puis le referma.

"Andy ?"

"Hum?" Répondit le concerné prêt à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

"Il faut que je te parle… C'est très sérieux."

Cela eut le mérite de réveiller complètement l'esprit et le coeur du blond qui battait la chamade. Il se redressa et vit Harald les mains cachés et le regard fuyant.

" Tu sais… je suis pas très doué avec les discours mielleux et tout ce qui est en rapport avec la communication des émotions et/ou sentiments… Alors voilà … je me lance… ! Andy Célyan Ackerman, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon mari ?" Se confia Harald, une petite boîte ouverte en main présentant une magnifique alliance

Pour le pauvre cerveau d'Andy c'était l'ascension émotionnelle et il envoya une décharge qui fit mouiller les yeux de celui-ci.

"Oh mon dieu…! Attends", Andy se tordit pour atteindre son tiroir de tache de chevet et en sortit la même petite boite, qu'il ouvrit et présenta une même alliance. Bien que différente.

Se fût au tour du brun de mouiller ses yeux.

" Tu sais que je ne suis pas très bon dans ces choses là aussi mais… Harald Reynolds Matthew Berry, voulez vous devenir mon homme et ce pour toute la vie"

Ils se dirent oui, s'embrassèrent et vécurent heureux avec leurs enfants adoptés jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

_Fin_


End file.
